Lost and Found
by DreamReader
Summary: Long ago, nine girls were born into Middle-Earth. They wielded the power that would be able to defeat Sauron. But Sauron knew of this. So he sent them far into the future. But it's time to come home.
1. Prologue

Authors Notes: I have decided to rewrite this, as I have decided to take this story in another way, ENJOY!!!  
  
Prologue Spin, Laugh, Turn, Dance.Stop.  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
The world was spinning around me.  
  
I had gone to a party that night; and on the way home I had become lightheaded, dizzy. I do not recall having any alcohol that night, so I could not figure out what the cause of my sickness was. I was not tired. I had almost 3 whole cans of Coke. But here I was in my car, on a deserted highway in the wee hours of the morning. I remember the dizziness...the nausea...the spinning.. ..then it...stopped.  
  
My name is Hotaru Tomoe, and I am in another world.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
The laughter was overwhelming.  
  
My head was pounding. The party had been going on forever, and the partygoers would not LEAVE! Normally this, the party going on and on and never stopping, would thrill me. But not now. Hotaru had already left, saying something about needing to get up early the next morning. The others were still here waiting for the grand finale, and the guests to leave, so they could help me clean up.  
  
I stumbled into the kitchen, and reached into the medicine cabinet, going for the Advil. I grabbed a glass of water but before I could pop the pill into my mouth, the laughter in the other room becoming louder and harsher.  
  
It grew louder and louder until the last sound I heard was glass breaking and water splashing, then it.stopped.  
  
My name is Minako Aino, and I am in another world. //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Something was wrong, something was about to happen, and I could feel it.  
  
I had been having this weird dream for the past two weeks. It had all of us in it, and we all seemed happy. But then a shadow overcame us: and we died.  
  
Something....something.....the room was spinning, turning.....my head began to pound; I was about to throw up. I was turning....trying to run away....then it....stopped.  
  
My name is Rei Hino, and I am in another world.  
  
I was actually having fun dancing. The only real reason I had come to this party was so I could beat the crap out of anyone who even LOOKED at my Firefly!!  
  
But I had gotten suckered into dancing, and even ENJOYING IT!!  
  
But wait! The winds have changed, something is wrong!  
  
It was as if a spell had come over me. I began to get a headache.  
  
I stopped moving, I was completely still. People were bumping into me, but I barely acknowledged it.  
  
The wind began to howl...I was being pulled....  
  
My name is Haruka Tenoh, and I am in another world.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
you like?  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Panic and elves

Author's Note: ummmmmm.. can anyone tell me how I can make italics and those things that end in a sentence like, TO BE CONTINUED....... show up on FF.net? Please?  
  
THANK YOU REVIEWERS!!! CANDY FOR EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"'..'"-Elvish  
  
'....' Thoughts  
  
"..."-Common tongue (English)  
  
*...*-Japanese  
  
////////////////-Scene change.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Panic ...... And elves .... Who glow.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /  
  
'Okay girl,' Minako thought, 'you're stuck in a REALLY freaky forest with glowing red eyes staring right at you.'  
  
'And they look hungry.'  
  
'Nothing to worry about!'  
  
'I'm a senshi for Bob's sake, I know how to handle this!'  
  
'All I have to do is grab my Henshin pen and bla-'  
  
'.......'  
  
'OH SHIT!!!!!!!!!! I FORGOT MY HENSHIN PEN!!!!!!'  
  
'I'm doomed'  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///  
  
Legolas was having a bad day. You'd think that his father, The King of Mirkwood, would give him a few days rest after he returned from the War of the Ring.  
  
But alas, no, he would not.  
  
"You are a prince!" his father said, "Prince's never rest! Someday, after I cross the sea to Valinor, you will become king! AND THEN, you will understand what it truly means to have no rest!"  
  
He was ready to drop.  
  
A group of Dwarfs had come to discuss trading alliances with the King. Thranduil, his father, hated dwarfs.  
  
Legolas hadn't gotten around to informing his father about his new friend Gimli.  
  
He wanted Gimli to live a few months more.  
  
Well, back to the dwarfs, (The other ones) his father had at least TRIED to be courteous before throwing them in the dungeons...again.  
  
It took 3 hours for him to finally convince his father to let them go.  
  
They wouldn't be trading with the dwarfs for a while.  
  
Then to make things worse, the scouts had informed him that there were four strangely dressed women wondering around the forests.  
  
His father was making him capture them and bring them to the throne room.  
  
He pitied those poor souls.  
  
So now he was on his horse along with 12 other warrior's looking for four women.  
  
'I wonder what Aragorn and Gimli are doing? I heard Gondor was nice this time of year.''  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////  
  
Haruka was PISSED. Here she was minding her own business when she was hurtled into a forest. And now people were pointing arrows at her.  
  
An evil grin came across her face.  
  
Space Sword time.  
  
*HARUKA NO!! STOP!!*  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //  
  
You like? I'M OPEN TO CONSTUCTIVE CRITISISM!!  
  
POLLS ARE NOW REOPENED!!  
  
The new couples are  
  
Minako/Elrond Minako/Haldir Minako/Glorfindel Minako/Elladan (Elrond's son, Twin to Elrohir) Minako/Elrohir (Elrond's son, Twin to Elladan)  
  
Rei/Legolas Rei/Haldir Rei/Glorfindel  
  
Sestuna/Elrond Sestuna/Glorfindel  
  
Hotaru/Legolas Hotaru/Haldir Hotaru/Glorfindel  
  
Haruka/Michiru Haruka/Glorfindel Haruka/Haldir  
  
VOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Till next time!! 


	3. Gandalf Arrives

Chapter 3  
  
Author's Note: Hehe...accidently erased the story.and I couldn't find Chapter 3...don't hurt me please?  
  
Gandalf Arrives  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Hotaru awoke to the sun streaming into her eyes, a pillow under her head, and an old man staring at her.  
  
"Uh.hi?" Hotaru was always taught to be polite, and old habits die hard.  
  
"Good evening!" The old man grinned, "I hope you slept well."  
  
"Uh..yes I did Mr.?" Hotaru trailed.  
  
The old man gave a little laugh and said, "Oh my dear just call me Gandalf!"  
  
"Ok..."  
  
"You are wondering what you are doing here? And if I am to be trusted?"  
  
"Well..ya.you see-"  
  
"Ah, then I shall tell you! But not now! We must go stop your friend from killing my friend!"  
  
"My friend? Who?"  
  
"Come my dear come!"  
  
Hotaru sighed..'It had better be one of the senshi, otherwise I'll have to kick some ass all by myself!'  
  
Which of course, isn't a very Hotaru-ish thought. Must be spending to much time with Haruka.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
*REI!*  
  
'Uh oh'  
  
GLOMP!  
  
*Oh thank Kami you are here* shrieked Minako, not letting go of her death hold.  
  
"Calm down!" Rei shouted, "AND LET ME GO!"  
  
"Oh! Sorry."  
  
Rei grunted avoided running into another tree and then said, "Do you have ANY idea where we are?"  
  
Minako sighed, shook her head, and said, "Not a clue."  
  
Rei turned around and looked into the forest, "Let's go find some civilization."  
  
Minako nodded and together they ran into the never ending trees of Eryn Lasgalen.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////  
  
I hop I got it as close to the original as possible, with a few additions of course! 


	4. The Battle of Wills

Authors note: Sorry no replies this time! BUT THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!! I'm gonna let ya vote for couples AS MANY TIMES AS YOU LIKE!!!!!!!!!! So vote away! The deadline for the votes is the 9th chapter!  
  
Couples: Minako/Elrond-2 Minako/Haldir-2 Minako/Glorfindel-0 Minako/Elladan-0 Minako/Elrohir-0 Elladan/Minako/Elrohir-2  
  
Rei/Legolas-4 Rei/Haldir-1 Rei/Glorfindel-2  
  
Setsuna/Elrond-5 Sestuna/Glorfindel-2  
  
Hotaru/Haldir-4 Hotaru/Legolas-0 Hotaru/Glorfindel-2  
  
So it seems that no one wants Legolas with Hotaru! And no one wants Minako with Glorfindel! Do you agree with this? VOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The Battle of Wills. (AKA Haruka and Thranduil meet. And then they annoy each other.)  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Hotaru watched Gandalf the same way a mouse would watch a cat, which was also the same way her father watched Haruka. Ruka-papa and her father had never really gotten along.  
  
But that was understandable since the first thing Haruka ever said to her father (Two years after the destruction of Pharaoh 90.) was, "You ever hurt my Firefly and I'll pull out your heart and small intestines out with my bare hands!" And then she punched him. Papa doesn't speak much anymore.  
  
Hotaru smiled to herself, 'Ruka-papa needs to take anger management.'  
  
"Miss," Gandalf called out, startling her.  
  
"Yes?" Hotaru answered.  
  
Gandalf grinned at her and said, "Now, I bet you would like an explanation for all this."  
  
That was the understatement of the year.  
  
Gandalf continued to smile but then, much to her disappointment, said, "But that will have to wait, now come! We must stop the Lady from killing my friend!"  
  
Hotaru sighed, 'Great, he's acting like Sestuna.'  
  
Again she sighed, and began to study her surroundings more closely. She was fascinated by all of the exotic plants and animals thriving there!  
  
'We have nothing like this at home!' She thought. 'Makoto would love to it!'  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Rei and Minako weren't exactly complainers. Well, Minako was, but certainly not Rei! But Rei found that she was about to do just that. She was hot and sweaty and an overwhelming sense of darkness was beginning to consume her.  
  
"Rei?" Minako asked, "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," Rei snapped, "just a bit tired."  
  
Minako swallowed nervously, 'She's going to kill me before the day is out if this keeps up! I have to be careful around her!' She began to fidget nervously but nearly jumped out of her skin when Rei started to say something.  
  
"Hey! I see a clearing! And there are people there! Lets go take a look!"  
  
"But what if they're evil?" Minako asked.  
  
"We'll have to take a chance! Now lets go!"  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////////  
  
Hotaru and Gandalf soon came to an open area. And what they saw at the field made Gandalf say, "Quickly child, stop her! You're the only one who can!"  
  
There was Haruka, charging twelve people with her space sword. She was about to go psycho bitch on them.  
  
*HARUKA NO! STOP! *  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
That was Hotaru's voice! Rei and Minako began to run as fast as their legs could take them, and when they burst into the clearing, they both gasped in both shock and relief.  
  
"Haruka and Hotaru are here! At least we aren't alone." Minako said grinning.  
  
Rei nodded, "Lets go help Hotaru stop Haruka, maybe those people can give us answers."  
  
Eventually, they were able to calm Haruka down. And then they were introduced to Gandalf and Legolas.  
  
"It's very nice to meet you." Said Legolas, bowing.  
  
"Charmed." Said Gandalf, with a mysterious grin.  
  
Almost immediately they bombarded Hotaru for answers, as it seemed that Hotaru already knew Gandalf.  
  
"I know just as much as you know." She had said.  
  
So then, with no other choice, they followed Legolas back to his home.  
  
And then they met Thranduil.  
  
"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? PRACTICLY DRAGGING US UP HERE UNWILLINGLY?" Haruka had screamed.  
  
'But I thought we came on our own?' Minako whispered in Hotaru's ear.  
  
Hotaru only shrugged, "She's on a roll."  
  
"HOW DARE YOU QUESTION ME?" Thranduil roared, "YOU ARE TRESPASSING IN MY HOME, MY KINGDOM! I MAKE THE LAW HERE!"  
  
Then Haruka said, "LIKE HELL YOU ARE!"  
  
Then Thranduil said, "DO NOT SPEAK TO ME THIS WAY! GUARDS SEIZE HER!"  
  
"COWARD!"  
  
"I AM NO COWARD! GUARDS, I SAID SEIZE HER!"  
  
"HA! YOU CAN'T EVEN GET YOUR OWN SOLDIERS TO FOLLOW YOUR ORDERS!"  
  
And on and on..............  
  
"So lady's," Legolas began, "would you like me to give you a tour? Gandalf told me that you were here for important reasons, and that he trusts that you will do no harm. So if he trusts you, I trust you."  
  
They readily agreed.  
  
"GUARDS!"  
  
"OH, SHUT UP!"  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Will Haruka and Thranduil ever stop arguing? Why aren't the guards following their king's orders? You'll have to wait and see! REVIEW!!! 


	5. New Arrivals

Author's Note: I AM SO SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING SOONER!! My teacher's have gone essay and research paper happy.  
  
Teacher: Don't forget about the persuasive speech!!  
  
Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
IMPRORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!!!!!  
  
There will no longer be any Elrond pairings because MY STUPID MIND FORGOT THAT HE IS STILL MARRIED!!  
  
I am terribly sorry.PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!!!!!!  
  
Minako/Haldir-3  
  
Minako/Glorfindel-0  
  
Minako/Elladan-2  
  
Minako/Elrohir-2  
  
Rei/Legolas-7  
  
Rei/Haldir-2  
  
Rei/Glorfindel-3  
  
Sestuna/Erestor-0 (Erestor is a council elf from Imladris)  
  
Setsuna/Haldir-0  
  
Sestuna/Glorfindel-5  
  
Hotaru/Legolas-2  
  
Hotaru/Haldir-5  
  
Hotaru/Glorfindel-3  
  
Hotaru/Eomer-1  
  
Replies:  
  
Callisto Star: SHIT! I forgot about that! I always knew Celebrian was still alive SOMEWHERE in the back of my mind! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REMINDING ME!!!  
  
Veggie-Babu-chan: GO HARUKA! KICK SOME ASS!! LMAO!  
  
Rachel Evans: Damn my forgetful mind! Thanks for the review!  
  
I am terribly sorry if I have not mentioned your review. In your next one (OH PLEASE PLEASE LET THERE BE A NEXT!) make sure to tell me and I will to add you in the next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned them, I'd most likely be rich. Then I'd pay the government to burn down my school. But unfortunately I don't; and the school's still standing. (DAMN IT!!!!)  
  
Chapter 5 New Arrivals and HARUKA PUT DOWN THAT SWORD! //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
One would say that Setsuna Meioh was a calm person. Someone who never lost her temper, and you could always trust to understand.  
  
But today Setsuna Meioh was a little bit different.  
  
Why is she different today you ask?  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO FIND THEM!!!!!!!!!!! THEY'LL BE LOST FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
That's why.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
"YOU'RE A FUCKING COWARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"THAT'S IT!!!!! YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!! WHERE'S MY SWORD??"  
  
The argument was beginning to get on Legolas' nerves. I mean sure, it was amusing at first, but after listening to it for over 5 hours? Well let's just say that most of the palace staff had decided to take the day off and go hunting.  
  
After showing the girls (minus Haruka) around the palace grounds, (they could hear Haruka and Thranduil everywhere they went.) they had decided to go break the two up.  
  
That was over 3 hours ago. "HARUKA NO! PUT THAT SWORD DOWN!!"  
  
"THRANDUIL-SAMA PLEASE PUT YOURS DOWN TOO!!"  
  
WHY did he decide to play that trick on his father and give all the palace guards the day off? WHY???????  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////////////  
  
'Okay, deep breathes!' Sestuna thought, watching as the remaining senshi tried to calm Usagi down.  
  
Almost as abruptly as the waterfall of tears started, they stopped. Then Usagi asked, "Hey what's that blue swirl thing?"  
  
'DAMN IT!' was Sestuna's last though before she was sucked in.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Hotaru was about to pull out her glaive to stop the two from trying to kill each other when five girls fell out of a blue portal right above Thranduil.  
  
Then the five girls fell on top of him.  
  
"This is not my day.." Thranduil sighed.  
  
"Usagi?" Rei cried, "Makoto? Michiru? Setsuna? Ami?"  
  
'The one and only!" gasped Makoto as she struggled to get out of the senshi/Thranduil pile.  
  
"Oh thank Kami!" Usagi squealed, "You guys are alright!"  
  
"As far as we can tell!" Minako grinned giving her famous V sign.  
  
"WILL SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF HERE!!" roared Thranduil.  
  
"Get yourself out!" Haruka answered  
  
"So Gandalf?" Legolas asked, "Was this supposed to happen?"  
  
Gandalf, who had remained quiet for most of the day, smiled and nodded. "Our lost loved ones have finally returned to us." //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////////////////////// You like? REVIEW!! 


	6. Thranduil's in a bad mood

Thranduil is in a bad mood  
  
Ch. 5 //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
'WHAT did I EVER do to deserve this? Did I do something in my FORMER life? Wait...I haven't had a former life..and if I had I would remember every detail from it...I AM the Time Guardian after all..Maybe it was because of that incident about me stopping time?'  
  
"WHERE IS SHE? I'M GOING TO KILL HER!!!"  
  
"Please Your Majesty there is no need for violence!" Michiru and Ami had been unsuccessfully trying for the last two hours to calm Thranduil down.  
  
Setsuna has been fuming in a corner, giving everyone who came near her a look that made them think twice of speaking to her.  
  
Minako and Rei have been holding Haruka at bay.  
  
Hotaru has been explaining everything that has happened to Usagi and Makoto.  
  
Gandalf had been laughing to himself in another corner..smoking pipeweed.  
  
And Legolas had gone to tell (Well, beg. He HAD given them the day off.) the Palace guards to return to duty.  
  
Setsuna suddenly stepped foreword and with a grunt of annoyance raised her hand.  
  
The senshi ducked, they knew what was coming.  
  
With a cry and a flash the Garnet Orb and Time Staff appeared in the senshi of Pluto's hand.  
  
"SILENCE!!" she screeched, giving of an aura similar to Galadriel's when she had been offered the Ring only creepier, "I COMMAND YOU! STOP THIS MADNESS!! I WANT ANSWERS!!!!!!!!!"  
  
And with one final flash of power the glow decreased and she was looking expectantly at Gandalf.  
  
"Answers old man."  
  
'Damn' was the thought in every senshi's mind.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Imladris (Rivendell)  
  
Glorfindel, Elrond's friend and Troop Master of Imladris' armies came to a sudden stop.  
  
"'Did you feel that?'"  
  
Erestor, head of the council nodded, "'Yes, we must find Elrond.'"  
  
"'GLORFINDEL!'" Came a sudden shout.  
  
Both elves turned to see the twin sons of Elrond; Elladan and Elrohir walking towards them.  
  
"'That feeling...'" Elrohir began.  
  
"'It was a massive amount of power.'" Elladan finished.  
  
Glorfindel nodded, "'Come!'"  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////// you like? REVIEW!! 


	7. Answers?

Minako/Haldir-3  
  
Minako/Glorfindel-0  
  
Minako/Elladan-3  
  
Minako/Elrohir-3  
  
Rei/Legolas-7  
  
Rei/Haldir-3  
  
Rei/Glorfindel-4  
  
Sestuna/Erestor-1 (Erestor is a council elf from Imladris)  
  
Setsuna/Haldir-0  
  
Sestuna/Glorfindel-6  
  
Hotaru/Legolas-4  
  
Hotaru/Haldir-5  
  
Hotaru/Glorfindel-3  
  
Hotaru/Eomer-1  
  
Koosei: *Evil grin* yessss..interesting indeed preciousssssssssssssssssssssss. I always's thought that a senshi's power would be able to be felt thousands of miles away! Poor Thranduil..  
  
Callisto Star: Um.. *cough* I..uh..accidently deleted the story..AND I LOST ALL OF THE PRECIOUS REVIEWS!!! WAAHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *cough cough* Yes, I've always's loved Erestor and Glorfindel. (You KNOW Glorfindel's really hot..you can just tell by reading his name..) WOW! This is the first time I've been invited to a yahoo group before! THANK YOU!!!  
  
Lady-Gothic-awww. *Blushes* Thank you!  
  
Dreamwind: Thanks for the review! ENJOY! (And I will try to make the chapter's longer! Promise!)  
  
Jennilyn Maxwell: Nope! Not yet! Votes counted! THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Cherry-Bomb: Why thank you! ENJOY!!  
  
Kami: THANK YOU!!!!!!! You really think its cool? Awwww....*Grins*  
  
Regina del fuoco di amore: I LOVE YOUR NAME!!!! THANK YOU!!!!  
  
Tera Earth: Yes, I'd imagine that living with Haruka would rub off on Setsuna. *Grin* You'll have to see...  
  
Author's Note: There have been some revisions in previous chapter's AND A MAJOR REVSION IN CH. 3!! Thank you.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Answers and attempted murders.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Everyone stared in shock at Setsuna. Well, everyone but Gandalf. He was still sitting there calmly; one hand on his pipe and a wry grin on his face.  
  
"Calm down guardian," he said, "I will tell you everything now."  
  
He stood up slowly, testing the strength of his old, worn out legs. He smiled at Setsuna and said the one thing that would ever cause her to have a heart attack.  
  
"I am your father Setsuna, welcome home."  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
"Do you think Sauron or Morgoth has returned?"  
  
Elrond shook his head, "No, that's impossible! They're both in the Void."  
  
Elrond, Erestor, Glorfindel, Elladan, and Elrohir had all joined in Elrond's study.  
  
"The energy didn't feel evil. But what was it?." Spoke up Glorfindel.  
  
"I will send a message to Thranduil by bird. It seemed to have come from inside his realm."  
  
Elrond nodded, "That is a good idea Erestor, maybe Thranduil knows more than we do."  
  
Erestor left to do just that.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
You know, Hotaru is the calmest of the senshi. She was never quick to anger, and she always forgives easily.  
  
So it came as no surprise when she was the only one not the jump ontop of Gandalf. Shouting.  
  
'This is going to be a long day.'  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////  
  
No one noticed as Thranduil pulled Legolas into the hall.  
  
Well almost no one.  
  
"Legolas, I need you to go to Imladris. Tell Elrond of all that has happened."  
  
Legolas nodded. He knew just as his father did that they needed all of the Elven domain leaders to help with this situation.  
  
"What of Celeborn?" He asked.  
  
"I will send another messenger to him, you just get to Elrond."  
  
The lone figure that was hiding behind the wall knew that someone needed to follow him.  
  
'Are they trying to raise an army against us?' She wondered.  
  
Her mind made up, she knew what to do. 'I'm following him."  
  
She never knew what she got herself into.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////////// You like? REVIEW!!! 


	8. Interlude

Disclaimer-Don't own 'em.  
  
Authors Note: Nothing really, just enjoy! ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT TO VOTE! (See earlier chapters for couples.)  
  
Koosie: Oh I find it rather amusing too......*Evil Grin*  
  
I know I missed some people....please tell me if I missed you in your next review! I LOVE REPLYING!!  
  
Chapter 8 Interlude  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////////////////////////////  
  
There are days when all you just want to do is run around in circles and scream for hours. Then there are days when you just want to sit there and do nothing all day. Then there are days where you are insanely happy.  
  
Then there are day's when you about to commit murder in the most creative ways.  
  
Yup, Rei was having one of those days. Well......weeks.  
  
Rei groaned as she pulled herself into a tree branch about eighteen feet above the ground and then gasped out, "They have..no cars..no trains..no planes..and miles and miles to walk to just get to another city!"  
  
Below her Legolas could be heard singing, and preparing some rabbits that he had caught earlier.  
  
Nice, large, tender, juicy, morsels of meat just waiting to be bit into.  
  
Her mouth filled with saliva, food! All that she had eaten in about 3 weeks was berries that she had found and some leaves.  
  
Once she had accidentally eaten Poison Ivy.  
  
Have you ever eaten poison ivy before? No? Well let me tell you something, it sucks.  
  
She was surprised that she hadn't died.  
  
The only thing that saved her from discovery was the fact that she had been trained as a priestess. (And the fact that she had to live with Chad trying to serenade her outside of her window in the middle of the night.)  
  
Legolas' singing grew louder.  
  
So did Rei's stomach.  
  
And then the fire grew bigger.  
  
So did Rei's hunger.  
  
'I have self control, I am not hungry at all; I have self control.'  
  
There was a pause.  
  
Ah, screw it.  
  
"FOOD!!!!!!"  
  
She threw herself down off the tree, ran to the fire, grabbed a rabbit, and began to eat as if this was the last meal she would ever have.  
  
You'd think that this would've given Legolas a reason to join his mother in Mandos' Halls.*  
  
You'd think.  
  
"I'm glad you finally decided to join me Rei."  
  
Rei froze.  
  
"You seem to be really hungry. I guess eating poisones plants doesn't really suit your system."  
  
Ah shit, "You knew I was there?!"  
  
"Of course! I've known since the beginning."  
  
"The beginning?"  
  
"Ever since we left Eryn Lasgalen."  
  
"How?!"  
  
Legolas laughed, "I am an elf! I was trained by the best warriors Middle- Earth has ever seen, and I fought in the War of the Ring! You think I would have not noticed you following me?"  
  
Rei's eyes darkened, and she began to study him, daring him to say the wrong thing, "So, now what?"  
  
Legolas sighed, and looked at the shadows of the Misty Mountains that could be seen in the distance, "You will just have to come along, Lady."  
  
Rei's eyes lost that I-am-going-to-kill-you-in-the-next-five-seconds-if-you- do-not-let-me-go-with-you look and began to sparkle with happiness, "Great!"  
  
Legolas had no idea what he had just gotten himself into. //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Thranduil was becoming peeved. "You have a daughter?" He demanded.  
  
Gandalf smiled and nodded, "She was born nine months after the Maiar were sent to Middle-Earth by the Valar.  
  
After pulling the remaining senshi off Gandalf Thranduil had ordered them to be sent into separate rooms in which to stay in until the other Elf Lords arrived.  
  
Even the mighty Thranduil couldn't handle the senshi by himself.  
  
Thranduil and Gandalf were in the Great Hall alone, sitting in chairs and sipping some wine.  
  
"But I thought Maiar couldn't have babies."  
  
Gandalf smiled, looking sad for the first time after the War of the Ring, "Oh yes, we can."  
  
Thranduil looked him straight in the eye and said, "Tell me."  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Minako's eyes had lost their laughing sparkle. Her stance no longer wore casualty and her hair for the first time in years was pulled back into a tight bun. Her clothing was no longer colorful and fun. She wore a yellow dress with a slit up to mid-thigh, with orange high-heels.  
  
In fact Minako Aino no longer stood there. Queen Minako Aphrodite of Venus, the planet of Love, did.  
  
Why is she like that you ask? Setsuna was having a nervous breakdown and Usagi was in sheer panic. Haruka and Makoto were being controlled by their anger and Michiru and Ami did not know how to handle these situations. Rei had disappeared, along with Hotaru.  
  
She was in charge now, and there was only one obvious path left to take.  
  
"I must lead the senshi out of here. To find our way home." //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Elrond was having one of those days.  
  
He had woken up this morning from a terrible nightmare.  
  
He dreamt that there was a dark presence seeping into Eryn Lasgalen, destroying everything in its path. He saw his sons, Legolas, Thranduil, Glorfindel, and nine strangely clad women standing at the palace wall, staring defiantly in the darkness's direction.  
  
The dark force came. They fought. They died.  
  
Elrond sighed, what was he to do? Could this have been a vision?  
  
After the meeting about the strange power flow the day before he had begun to have a very bad feeling creep into the back of his mind. Elrond Peredhil** was worried.  
  
'Celeborn, Galadriel, Thranduil, Gandalf, they must be informed!'  
  
And so he sent forth scouts to all the other Elven lands, unaware that Thranduil had done the same thing.  
  
'A battle is coming.'  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
*J. R. R. Tolkien never mentioned Legolas' mother in the books. So I am going to go with the general assumption that she had passed on to Mandos' Halls when Legolas was just a child.  
  
**I'm not sure if I spelled Peredhil right. Peredhil means Half-elven for those of you that don't know.  
  
You like? Review! 


	9. Answers!

Disclaimer- If I owned them, I would have lots of money. And what would I be doing this for??  
  
Author's Note: I MADE IT LONGER!!!!!! GO ME!!!!!!! ENJOY!!!!!  
  
I'M LOVED!!!!!!  
  
Chibi-Cola- Don't worry, I had intended it to be funny! So glad you enjoyed it!  
  
Ryuu no Furui Yami- Yup^-^ she was attacked but orcs! (Damn orcs.) Ami will probably be paired up with Greg. (Can't..remember..Japanese...name...)  
  
Illusina-I can't help but be a SM and LOTR lover^-^ Votes counted!  
  
ChibiTenshi5: YAY!!!!!! I'M FUNNY!!!!! HUZZAH!!!!!!! ^-^  
  
JlyfishLuver: Aw!! *Receives cake* GO ELIJAH!!!! GO YOU!!! GO BIRTHDAYS!!!! LOL ^-^  
  
Damia-Queen of the Gypsi's: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE ADVICE!!! I hope I have improved! ENJOY!!! ^-^  
  
POLLS ARE CLOSED!!!!!  
  
The pairings are:  
  
*Drum Roll*  
  
Haruka/Michiru  
  
Minako/Elrohir  
  
Rei/Legolas  
  
Setsuna/Glorfindel  
  
AND!!!  
  
Hotaru/Haldir! CONFETTI!!!  
  
Note: I'm sure that most of you noticed that Haldir DIED (Sob!) in the TT. But I will be going by the books. In the books Haldir went to Mirkwood with the Lothlorien Army to drive the Nazgul from Dol Guldor AND HE SURVIVED!!!!!!!! (Evil Peter Jackson...)  
  
Chapter 9  
  
FINALLY!! Answers!!  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////  
  
The darkness was swirling round and round, enclosing her in its deathlike grip, impairing her ability to breathe. She was suffocating; suffocating because of the Black Hole that had entered her mind and cut off the outside world. 'What is this place?' She thought. 'Get me out!'  
  
'No'  
  
'What?'  
  
'You cannot leave this place. This is where you shall belong for all eternity.'  
  
'Who are you?'  
  
'I am the Darkness, the end, and the Bringer of Misery.'  
  
'How did I get here?'  
  
'I brought you here.'  
  
'Why?! You cannot hold me in this place! '  
  
'Oh yes, I can.'  
  
'But why? Of what importance am I to you?'  
  
'You can help me claim what is rightfully mine.'  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
'You shall find out, in time.'  
  
'What do you want?! TELL ME!'  
  
'What do I want, child? I want to be free! I want to be able to feel the wind blowing against my skin, to feel the grass beneath my feet! You can make this happen!'  
  
'Why me? What can I do to help you?! WHY HAVE YOU BROUGHT ME TO THIS HORRIBLE PLACE?!'  
  
'Patience, child! I brought you here because you are the only person able to free me from my prison. You see, many, many years ago I fell in love with a woman. I was to make her mine. But then,' He paused for a moment, 'certain, things happened and I sent this woman away for my own safety. But now she has returned, and I will have her.'  
  
'Who was this woman?  
  
'She was the most beautiful woman to ever walk this earth. She was a symbol of Death and Destruction! She was my match in most things and she would have made an excellent queen.'  
  
'Stop speaking in these riddles! Who was she!?'  
  
There was a silence, and then the unknown voice began to laugh in the most menacing way, 'Why isn't it obvious? She was you!'  
  
The Darkness opened, and swallowed her whole.  
  
Its Queen was within its grasp.  
  
'Welcome home, dearest Hotaru, my Dur-Alata.*'  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
"I don't trust him."  
  
"You don't trust anybody."  
  
"Yes I do! I trust plenty of people!"  
  
"It took you three years to trust yourself!"  
  
"I was plotting something against me! I just knew it!"  
  
"Look, I don't sense any negativity from him. I really think we can trust him."  
  
"The same way you said we could trust Setsuna!"  
  
"We CAN trust Sestuna! SHE SAVED OUR LIVES!"  
  
"So? That doesn't mean anything!"  
  
"You're hopeless Haruka."  
  
"What do you mean? Michiru? Where are you going? Why are you holding that long shiny object? MICH-!"  
  
"Sorry Haruka. We need to find the others and you are just slowing me down!"  
  
*Drool*  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
"How much longer?" Rei groaned. This was taking forever!  
  
There wasn't much to say about the scenery either. I mean sure, trees were pretty enough, but when that's all you have been looking at for the past twenty-four hours; it tends to get pretty dull.  
  
"A few more weeks," Legolas answered, "we've only been traveling for about a day,"  
  
A few more weeks?! "Can't we take a bus?"  
  
Legolas looked up from the tree that he had been examining for God knows why and said, "A bus? What is a bus?"  
  
This was going to be a LONG three weeks.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Elrohir Elrondion** was alone. His twin brother, Elladan, was for the first time in months no where near him.  
  
He needed the seclusion.  
  
His father had been very distant lately. Locking himself up in his library and allowing entrance to no one. The last time he had done that was when naneth*** had been.....  
  
'No,' Elrohir thought, 'do not dwell upon such things; we need to find a way to find out why there has been such a disturbance upon Arda****.' The very air seemed to have taken on a new life. The wind was howling, the trees screaming; what could this mean?  
  
"Elrohir."  
  
He turned around, not at all surprised, and saw Glorfindel standing at the small clearings edge.  
  
Glorfindel was a mighty warrior, and everything about his appearance merely confirmed this statement. His long golden hair was tied back into the familiar warrior braids, and his well toned muscles gleamed on his lean body. His blue eyes were filled with wisdom, and experience. He was wearing the traditional warrior's garb of Imladris, and upon his feet he wore the soft elven boots.  
  
"Yes?" Elrohir answered.  
  
Glorfindel frowned, "We are needed in the Hall of Fire. Elrond has called for a council there in about ten minutes."  
  
Well this was new, "Has he found anything?"  
  
Glorfindel shook his head and sighed, "I don't know, he wouldn't tell me a thing about it."  
  
Elrohir rose from his position upon the log that he had been sitting on, "We had best be going then, we mustn't be late."  
  
Glorfindel nodded and followed Elrohir back to the Last Homely House.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
"Makoto?"  
  
"Mmmmph."  
  
"Mako-chan?"  
  
"Mmmmm"  
  
"MAKOTO!!!!!!"  
  
"Aargh!" Makoto screeched; arms flailing as she fell out of the bed in the middle of the room. She looked up, and saw Usagi hunched over her, a worried look on her face.  
  
"What's wrong?" Makoto asked.  
  
That's all it took for Usagi to break.  
  
"What are we going to do?!" She wailed, "Rei's gone!!! We've all been separated by that TYRANT Thranduil! AND MY HAIR IS COMPLETED MESSED UP!" Usagi latched her hands on Makoto's shoulders and shook her as she gave off one more desperate scream, "WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!!"  
  
"Calm down, Usa!" Makoto cried, "You need to calm down! Take deep breathes."  
  
Usagi nodded and began to do as Makoto told her.  
  
After about five minutes Makoto asked, "Feel better?"  
  
Usagi offered a weak smile, "Yes, thank you Makoto."  
  
Makoto gave her a wide grin back and said, "I don't think Thranduil is a tyrant, Usa."  
  
Usagi gave her a confused look from her sitting position on the large bed, "Huh?"  
  
"Earlier, you called Thranduil a tyrant. I don't agree with that."  
  
A look of realization came over Usagi, "Oh yes, I remember now!" She paused with a thoughtful expression on her face, "You know what? Neither do I. But what made you bring that up?"  
  
It was Makoto's turn to look confused, "I don't really know, when you called him that I had just automatically felt the need to defend him!" Again, there was a pause, and a thoughtful look came across her face, "It's like I know him from some where."  
  
Usagi gave her another confused look, rose from the bed, and then asked, "Do you know where the others are?"  
  
Makoto shook her head; she had been knocked unconscious after her fight with the palace guards. No one would take her from her friends that easily!  
  
Usagi's face took on a determined look, "There are only two guards outside the door, I think we can take them!"  
  
Makoto grew excited. Finally, a fight! "We'll take them down and then go find our friends!"  
  
Usagi nodded, "Let's do it!"  
  
They both headed towards the door, adrenaline pumping through their veins.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Rei was acting like a child. She knew this, yet the heat and long day's journey was getting to her and she really didn't care.  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"Not yet."  
  
And then, two minutes later, "Are we there yet?"  
  
"Not yet, my Lady."  
  
One minute later.  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No, my lady."  
  
30 second later, "Are we there yet?"  
  
Legolas clinched his teeth, "No."  
  
And now, every second.  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"NO!!"  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"NO!!! WE WILL NOT BE THERE FOR ANOTHER 3 WEEKS NOW BE QUIET!!!!!!!!"  
  
Rei pouted, "Fine, be that way."  
  
They were silent for the rest of the day.  
  
Yup, a LONG three weeks.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Minako was on a mission, nothing could stop her! She would find her friends, and then find her way home!  
  
She began to study her surroundings. The hallway that she was in was long and wide, with torches aligned all through it to give off light to guide the way.  
  
"Minako!" A voice cried out.  
  
"WHA-?"  
  
A hand upon her mouth stopped any more sound coming from her lips.  
  
"Quiet!" Ami hissed, "They must not find us!"  
  
Minako nodded, and Ami removed her hand.  
  
"Don't......do....that...." Minako gasped.  
  
"Sorry," Ami said apologetically,  
  
"So," Minako grinned, regaining her composer, "How did you get out?"  
  
Ami shrugged, "I climbed out the balcony, you?"  
  
"Knocked out the guard." Barely.  
  
Ami nodded and began to look around, "Now what?"  
  
An unknown voice interrupted them; "Now we find the others, then we find our answers."  
  
They spun around, and relaxed when they saw a familiar face smiling at them, "Sestuna!" Minako cried.  
  
Sestuna smiled, "Hello girls."  
  
"There you are!" Another voice called out.  
  
Minako grinned, "Ohayo Makoto! Usagi!"  
  
Makoto grinned back, "Ohayo."  
  
"How'd you get out?" Minako asked,  
  
"It involved us, two guards, a stick, and very good acting skills."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Now what?" A voice grumbled.  
  
Two figures came from around the corner; one was walking with the other across her shoulders.  
  
Usagi smiled, "Konnichiwa Michiru! Haru-...um.."  
  
They had seen the unconscious Haruka.  
  
"What happened to her?" Makoto asked, concerned, as she moved to help Michiru set Haruka on the ground.  
  
Michiru grunted in annoyance, passing Haruka to Makoto, and said, "She was being difficult."  
  
They all nodded in mutual understanding.  
  
"Where is Hotaru? And Rei?" Ami asked.  
  
"Darkness has taken Hotaru."  
  
"WHAT?" they all cried, spinning towards Setsuna.  
  
Setsuna sighed, "In all of the commotion the Darkness of this world came and carried Hotaru away without us noticing." A determined look came on her face, "We must find her."  
  
They all nodded sadly, but also with a determined look in their eyes.  
  
"What about Rei?" Suddenly asked Michiru from her place next to Haruka.  
  
Setsuna grinned, a smile creeping back into her eyes, "She has become a stowaway to Imladris, so to speak. She will find us answers that are badly needed."  
  
They all smiled. That was Rei for ya, hope she doesn't kill the guy she's with.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /  
  
Gandalf looked at Thranduil sadly, and began his tale,  
  
"When the Maiar were sent to Arda the Valar***** gave us a choice, to have children for us to guide and be our companions. At the time, most of us refused their offer, but I did not.  
  
The Valar took some of my own blood from me, and then in a weeks time came back with a baby girl in their arms.  
  
I had never seen such a beautiful creature.  
  
'This is your child, Dolem-Mire******' they said to me, 'Raise her well, and she will complete her destiny.'  
  
And raise her I did. I taught her everything I knew, spells, knowledge, wisdom, kindness, forgiveness, friendship, guidance, and she grew up to become the most wonderful young woman.  
  
We traveled everywhere together! To the land of men, and elves! The time we spent together was bliss, I had thought that nothing could ever tear us apart! I was wrong.  
  
One morning we were on our way to visit the Lore-master Elrond when Sauron came. He reached out his dark hand to my Mire and took her away from me. I could do nothing to stop him! My spells barely put a dent in his armor. I can still hear Mire's screams. That was the day half of my soul left. I never saw my daughter again.  
  
Until now."  
  
The story was finished, Gandalf looked over to Thranduil, unsure of what he would see. Thranduil studied him for a long while. His blue eyes fierce, until he finally spoke, "I am sorry for your loss, dear friend. But there is no need to grieve anymore! Your daughter has returned to you!"  
  
Gandalf sighed, "Not wholly, my friend. She has changed. For worse or for better I do not know; but I do know this! She is no longer completely my Dolem-Mire."  
  
A silence entered the room.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Legolas was thinking about the Grey-havens. He had heard that this time of the year was the best time to set sail for Valinor.  
  
"Why aren't there any roads?"  
  
Yes, a very good time to sail. He missed the peace and quiet of the old days.  
  
"What is that? Oh, wait that's.....A BEE!!!!!! AHH!!!!!!!!!"  
  
He should follow up on the sea-longing that has been plaguing him.  
  
"Damn bee. Hey look! What a pretty flower! OW!!!! THORNS!!!!"  
  
Maybe he should send a message to Cirdan of the Grey Havens, tell him he's on his way.  
  
"Nice squirrel, good squirrel, pretty squir-AHH!!!!"  
  
.Better yet, he should just ask Lord Elrond what the laws of murder are.  
  
"CRAMP!!!!!!!!!"  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Well what did you think? REVIEW!!!!!  
  
*Dark-Radiance **Son of Elrond ***Mother ****Earth *****Basically the Gods of Middle-Earth. ******Hidden-Jewel 


	10. Lady Galadriel and Mental Breakdowns

I'M BACK!!!!!!  
  
Sorry, no replies this time. But next time there most likely will be!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em  
  
By the way, the separates the scenes.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Lady Galadriel and Mental Breakdowns  
  
  
  
Alright, you all remember the cool, collected, kind Hotaru? How she rarely ever loses her temper, if at all? How she was the first one to ever help someone out? You do?  
  
Well...  
  
"LET ME OUT OF HERE YOU PIECE OF SHIT! LET ME GO!"  
  
...she's not exactly herself right now.  
  
Hotaru had woken up in a strange bedroom. There were no windows and the walls were made out of black stone. The bed had a black silk comforter and the headboard was also a pure black with bars twisting and bending around each other. Beside the bed was a nightstand, also black. A dresser stood off the side, and at the end of the room was a full-length mirror.  
  
This place gave off a horrible feeling of destruction and pain to her, but that wasn't the only thing that was bothering her, it also felt disturbingly familiar.  
  
The last thing she remembered was the senshi piling on top of Gandalf. She had run after them, but then a dark power had plowed into her, and knocked her off her feet. She lost consciousness, and woke up here. 'What is this place? What was that strange dream? Did that really happen?'  
  
Still deep in her thoughts, Hotaru absently walked towards the mirror. Glancing into it, she was shocked at what she saw.  
  
She was dressed in fairly tight fitting black silk dress, with a slit all the way up to mid-thigh on both sides. It was very low cut, and she wore a silver necklace around her neck, with a black jewel hanging from it. To top it all off, she had black high-heeled shoes with its bands wrapped all the way up to her calves on.  
  
Hotaru believed in always dressing modestly, (She had her own problems with her fuku.) and in her terms, this wasn't modest.  
  
But the one thing that really shocked Hotaru was her hair.  
  
It was long.  
  
It went down to her waist, and the familiar purple highlights had been switched with silver.  
  
After staring at herself in the mirror for quite awhile, she continued with her screaming.  
  
"WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?!"  
  
  
  
The senshi were all walking down the hallway, their pace hindered by Haruka's prone body. "When is she going to wake up?" Whined Minako, who had, unfortunately, picked the short straw. (No one knows where Makoto found them.) With Haruka slung over Minako's shoulders the senshi had decided to try to find a way out.  
  
"Soon," Setsuna answered, "in fact she should be waking up...now."  
  
A low groan came from Haruka's body. Gently, Minako set Haruka on the floor.  
  
"Haruka?" Whispered Michiru, as she kneeled down next to Minako. "Waky- waky!"  
  
"Five more minutes mom." Grumbled Haruka.  
  
"Wake up Haruka." Michiru tried again, more firmly this time.  
  
"The koala bear is tryin' to eat me."  
  
"Haruka! Wake up!"  
  
"But I don't like the pink frilly dress mommy! Can't I wear the purple?"  
  
"WAKE UP, GODDAMN IT!!!!"  
  
With a screech, Haruka leapt to her feet in a panic, much to the amusement to the others.  
  
"Pink frilly dress?" Asked Minako, with a wide grin.  
  
Horrified, Haruka stared at them. Then, she began to slowly gain her composer. Fixing up her clothes and hair.  
  
When she finished, everyone was still giving her a weird look.  
  
And NOBODY ever gives Haruka Tenoh a weird look.  
  
"YOU LOOKING AT ME?! HUH?! HUH!? YOU GOT SOMETHING TO SAY?!" With a gulp, the senshi answered,  
  
"No ma'am."  
  
"Oh, no! Not at all!"  
  
"I would never!"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Who, me?"  
  
"Not in a million years."  
  
"Please don't hurt me!"  
  
Haruka gave a satisfied grin, she still had it!  
  
  
  
"I am sorry for my behavior earlier, I was acting childish."  
  
Legolas was mildly surprised; he had thought that none of the women that had dropped into his palace had any sense of respect or manners.  
  
With a grin, he answered, "Think nothing of it, dear lady. The sun can turn the most well-mannered people into slobbering beasts."  
  
'Slobbering beasts?' Rei thought, "What's he getting at?"  
  
"Come, we must be on our way."  
  
Nodding, Rei began to follow Legolas.  
  
They traveled for a few more hours in a comfortable silence, with the sound of the wind blowing through the trees adding comfort to the journey.  
  
An hour before the sunset, Legolas began to speak. Hesitatingly, he asked, "Lady Rei? Do you mind if I ask you a question?"  
  
Rei gave off a beaming smile, "You already did."  
  
At first Legolas was startled, but then he wore his own grin and said, "Another one then."  
  
Showing her years under tutelage as a priestess, Rei gave a formal bow, and said, "Of course, my lord."  
  
With a brief pause, Legolas asked, "Where is it that you dwell? Where is your home?"  
  
Rei gained a wistful look in her eye, and said, "It is far away from here: in another time completely."  
  
"Another time?" Legolas asked.  
  
Rei sighed, "Yes, I am from the future."  
  
She never knew elf-lords could faint.  
  
  
  
A lone elven rider rode through the mists of Lothlorien, seeking its lord and lady. He took his time, admiring the beautiful Mallorn trees. Soon, he came to the main road, but was ubruptly stopped by a very commanding voice.  
  
"Daro."  
  
Obligingly the elf stopped his horse and leapt off. Out of the shadows came Haldir, the Marchwarden of Lothlorien.  
  
"Mae govannen." Greeted the elven messenger, "I am Tathar of Eryn Lasgalen. I bring a message from King Thranduil for your lord and lady."  
  
Haldir gave the traditional elven greeting to Tathar, and said, "I shall bring you to them."  
  
Tathar followed Haldir deep into the forest, not knowing what he was about to see.  
  
They soon came to a large dais. At first, all Tathar could see a bright light and two silhouettes walking towards him. The light began to dim, and Tathar was left speechless.  
  
Before him stood the lady Galadriel, whose beauty was impossible to describe.  
  
She spoke, "Welcome Tathar, to my realm. We have been waiting for you."  
  
He was very proud of himself for not losing consciousness.  
  
Later on, he would be unable to tell you how he had managed get through that meeting with the lord and lady. Still in a daze, he left three days later, his quest completed.  
  
  
  
"What is going on?" Demanded Elladan. He had woken late this morning, and decided to take a brisk walk. Once he reached outside, he was greeted by three armed guards. They had refused to let him pass, and when he demanded to know why, one answered, "We are under orders to not allow any of the sons of Elrond to leave the main house."  
  
Elladan had ranted and raved but the guards would not budge, Furious, he made his way to his father's study.  
  
"Ada!" he roared, "ADA!"  
  
The study door burst open, and Elladan was greeted by the sight of a very flustered Elrohir.  
  
"You get stopped too?" Elrohir asked.  
  
"Yes, is ada here?"  
  
Elrohir shook his head, "I can't find him anywhere, he's probably avoiding us."  
  
Elladan sighed, and followed his twin down the hall. They walked in a silence for awhile; both lost in their own thoughts. Soon, they found themselves at their father's chamber door.  
  
"He has to be here." Elladan said with determination in his voice. He lifted his hand to knock on the door, but before he could reach it, the door swung opened.  
  
There stood their father. "Come in." he said, ushering them into his chambers, "I need to speak with you."  
  
Elrohir and Elladan exchanged confused glances.  
  
  
  
"You seem worried, my love."  
  
Galadriel turned at the sound of his voice and gave a wane smile. "Those new arrivals hold a great power. Whether good or evil, I cannot tell."  
  
Even after spending thousands of years with her, Celeborn was still shocked by his lady's beauty. Standing in the Mirror of Galadriel's clearing, with a luminescent light surrounding her, she was stunning.  
  
"You suffer from Nenya's passing." Celeborn spoke softly Galadriel nodded. "Yes, though very little. It is merely the fact that I am not used to its absence that is affecting me."  
  
She began to walk towards him, "I can no longer read my mirror as clearly as before, but there is no mistake. These girls are the lost ones."  
  
Celeborn gasped, "Are you sure?"  
  
Galadriel smiled warmly at him. "Yes, the prophecy is coming true."  
  
  
  
Yes, short chapter I know but with school FINALLY out I'll be able to write even LONGER ones! WOOHOOO!  
  
Daro-Stop  
  
Mae Govannen-Well met  
  
Ada-Father/Dad 


	11. Sneaky Twins and Unknown Facts

A/N: Stupid QuickEdit is messing up my chapters...Grumbles  
  
It has come to my attention that some of you have not read the books and have no idea who a few of these people are. So, without further ado...PROFILES! Confetti  
  
Glorfindel: He is a warrior of Imladris (A general, I think), and in the books HE was the one who found Aragorn and the Hobbits and brought Frodo across the Ford. NOT ARWEN! In fact, in the books, Arwen does not even appear until the very last chapters of Return of the King. Her part was blown up for the movies. It is also thought that Glorfindel is the reborn Glorfindel of Gondolin, who died after slaying a balrog with his friend Ecthelion. This will be the belief in this story. Glorfindel means 'Golden-haired Elf.'  
  
Erestor: The chief counselor of Elrond's household at the time of the War of the Ring, who took part in the Council of Elrond. He did not support the idea of destroying the Ring, and preferred instead the notion of guarding it from Sauron, perhaps with the aid of Tom Bombadil. (Source: EncyclopediaofArda.com)  
  
Elladan and Elrohir: Twin sons of Elrond. Originally went with Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas into the Paths of the Dead. (The Dunedain went too.) Fought at Pellenor fields. Also a note: This takes place after the War of the Ring, and before Elrond, Galadriel, and so on so forth, passed into the west.  
  
Tathar: A warrior of Eryn Lasgalen. He is also an OC. This means he's mine, no touché, unless I give you permission.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Sneaky Twins and Unknown Facts.  
  
  
  
The senshi had been wandering around the palace halls for hours, and had yet to find any way out.  
  
They were beginning to lose their tempers. In fact, some were showing some unusual behavior for their normally calm exteriors.  
  
"ENOUGH OF THIS!"  
  
Startled out of their individual grumbling, the senshi turned to see a fuming Michiru holding up her henshin pen. "NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"  
  
A bright flash came, and the senshi were forced to cover their eyes. When the light died down, Sailor Neptune stood there in all her glory. "Well," she said, eyebrow raised, "what are you waiting for?" The senshi all smiled, and cried out in unison...  
  
"URANUS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"  
  
"PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"  
  
"JUPITOR CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"  
  
"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"  
  
"MOON ETERNAL POWER, MAKE UP!"  
  
...all, except Minako  
  
When the transformations were complete, they all stared at her.  
  
"Um," She began nervously, "I kinda...um..."  
  
"You forgot it, didn't you?" Asked a rather PO'ed Makoto.  
  
Minako sighed, and nodded. "I think I left it at the shrine."  
  
The senshi all exchanged looks. Then they noticed what Minako was wearing.  
  
"Queen Venus!" exclaimed Sailor Uranus, "Minako, why...HOW did you change into that form?"  
  
Minako looked confused, "I don't know. It happened when I was pushed into the room by Thranduil-san's guards."  
  
"It is because of your desire to protect, and lead," broke in Sestuna, "Somehow, your subconscious realized that you would not be able to fight unless you became the Queen of Venus."  
  
Usagi looked awed, "Wow," she said, "convenient."  
  
"Enough chitchat!" screamed Jupiter, "Let's blast our way through! SUPREME  
  
THUN-"  
  
"DARO!"  
  
  
  
"You remember, at the council earlier, that it is believed that Sauron somehow escaped his fate and is waiting for his chance at revenge." Began Elrond...  
  
Flashback  
  
After Elrohir and Glorfindel arrived at the council, it was not long before the others came in as well.  
  
"Darkness is coming." Erestor had not had such a look of helplessness since the War of the Ring.  
  
"Yes, but there is also a light," said Elrond, "the power, that I am sure that you all have felt, came from the Lost Ones."  
  
"So there is still hope." Glorfindel stated.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"But what can we do?" asked Elladan, "I will not just stand here helplessly."  
  
Elrond gained a strange look on his face, "None of us want that. But for now, we will resume our normal lifestyles until more information comes."  
  
"But do we know who it is that has returned? Is it Melkor?" Inquired Elrohir.  
  
"No," Elrond shook his head, "It is Sauron, I am sure of it"  
  
They all stood in silence. And slowly, one by one, they left.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Elrohir and Elladan nodded in unison. "But why have you refused to allow us to leave our home?" demanded Elladan.  
  
Elrond sighed, and his thoughts drifted back towards his vision he had had earlier that morning. "It is my belief that Sauron is after the heirs to the elven realms. This means that you two, and Legolas, are in danger." Elladan began to speak, but Elrond cut him off by raising his hand. "You both are to be confined within these walls until I deem it safe."  
  
"But-"  
  
"I have spoken!"  
  
Never had Elrond raised his voice like that to them before, even while they were elflings! Elladan looked ready to speak, but Elrohir beat him to it. "Yes, Adar,"he bowed, "Come brother, perhaps we will be able to occupy ourselves in the library." He then dragged his twin out into the hall, and eventually into their rooms.  
  
"He cannot do this!" Exploded Elladan, "We are not children, we know how to defend ourselves! Wait, I thought we were going to the library."  
  
Elrohir, amazingly, did not seem bothered by his father's decision. "Peace, brother. I said that only to make Adar think that we have accepted it"  
  
"How do you expect me to find peace in a situation like this!? And how can you be so calm!?"  
  
Elrohir gained a mischievous look in his eye, and smiled, "Because Adar does not know about the secret passageway we found when we were young. We leave tonight, at the changing of the guard."  
  
"And go where?" Asked Elladan  
  
"To find our dear friend Legolas of course, we will decide from there."  
  
"Do you think it will work?"  
  
"Of course, have my plans ever failed?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Think COLORS!"  
  
"That was only that one time."  
  
"I was blue for a week!"  
  
"Regrettable, but also amusing."  
  
"There was also the time we ended up mistaking Erestor's clothes for Glorfindel's and put itching powder in them, he put us on laundry duty for a month."  
  
"Well..."  
  
"There was also the time the bucket of water spilled over Adar's head instead of Legolas'. I am scarred for life from that lecture."  
  
"Elladan-"  
  
"And then there was the time-"  
  
"ALL RIGHT! I get the point! We still leave tonight."  
  
"Whatever you say, brother."  
  
  
  
"SATURN CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"  
  
Nothing.  
  
"SATURN CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"  
  
Still nothing.  
  
"SATURN CRYSTAL POWER, MAK-"  
  
"That will not work here."  
  
Startled, Hotaru spun around  
  
The man that stood in the doorway sent shivers down her spine. He was dressed in all black, even his eyes and hair was black.  
  
"Who are you?" Asked Hotaru in a weak voice.  
  
The man smiled, "I am your fiancé, Dur-Alata."  
  
"WHAT?!" exploded Hotaru. "Oh, no!" She began to back away while waving her hands and shaking her head, "You've got the wrong girl!"  
  
"I'm positive I do."  
  
"Look sir, I don't even belong in the world."  
  
The man began to walk toward her, "But you do. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Sauron."  
  
  
  
'This is taking too long,' thought Rei, 'that's it, I'm teleporting.'  
  
After waking Legolas up, they had begun walking again, silent this time. They been walking for hours, and a dark feeling began to grow within Rei.  
  
'Here we go.'  
  
Rei spoke aloud, "Legolas, what I'm about to do may scare you, but it'll make our trip faster."  
  
"What do you mean?" Asked Legolas.  
  
Rei just smiled, and screamed, "MARS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"  
  
After transforming, she grabbed the terrified Legolas' arm, and screamed once more, "SAILOR TELEPORT!"  
  
A flash, then they were gone.  
  
So...short...  
  
But it seemed like a good place to leave off! Got constructive critism? Then what are you waiting for? Let me know! 


End file.
